the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Brigwald Stokeworth
Brigwald Stokeworth is a member of House Stokeworth of the Crownlands and a currently serving member of the Kingsguard. Biography Youth Brigwald was born in the year 359 AC to Bronn Stokeworth, son of Bronn, and Cassella Lannister, a distant cousin to the Lannister family. He was the oldest of his two brothers. He was raised at Castle Stokeworth, where he was trained to fight from an early age by his father and the Master-at-Arms, Ser Borys. Here his skills began to be recognized by all within the house, his father declaring him a "promising warrior, just like his father". In 370 AD Brigwald was brought along on his first hunting trip with his father and Ser Borys. Together they felled two boars, berating them with arrows until they fell. On the trip back to Castle Stokeworth, they were attacked by a group of five Brigands. Bronn II was struck by an arrow with pierced through his shoulder and made him unable to fight. Ser Borys fought valiantly, bringing down the bulk of the brigands and saving a young Brigwald's life from one of them, but was ultimately stabbed from behind by the final bandit. As the bandit descended upon Bronn II, who was powerless to do anything. A wounded Brigwald used his father's hunting bow to shoot the brigand through the neck, saving his father's life in the process. The two of them made their way back to Castle Stokeworth, leaving the boars behind and bringing instead Borys's body. Borys was burnt on a pyre and recognized as a great warrior and hero by the Stokeworth family. Squire in the Westerlands At the age of 15, Brigwald was sent to squire for Lewys Lannister at Casterly Rock. Here he would begin to test his martial prowess against the more ripe contest that the Lannister seat of power had to offer. He became recognized for his skill at using his shield and his heavy armour to his advantage, he was slowly becoming a master of turning his defence into a threatening offence. During his time at Casterly Rock, he learned to joust and fight from horseback and though it was not his preferred method of action, he proved himself a proficient horseman. If Brigwald was ever missing, it was known that he could most likely be found showing the stableboys what training he had learned. The extra training would prove itself useful in the years to come, as Brigwald became confident in his skills. At the age of 18, Brigwald was brought with Lewys on a trip to kill Maegryn the Defiler, a local brigand known for taking pleasure in capturing and slowly dismantling his enemies. The Lannister forces attacked the brigand encampment in the night, hoping to catch the group sleeping. It did not go as planned. Maegryn, as disturbed as he was, was a clever man, and he had anticipated the attack before it happened. When the Lannisters pushed into the encampment, they found only a small force resisting them. Feelings of confusion turned to feelings of fear as they heard the harrowing battle-cries of brigands from all around them in the darkness rushing forward. The troops were surrounded and attacked from all sides. The Lannister men were able to hold their position for a time due to their superior equipment and training, but eventually, one man fell, and then another, breaking their shield wall and allowing for the brigands to disrupt the formation. Brigwald fought on the front lines, terrified, but he fell back on his training for assurance. The brigands ran at him wildly, full of reckless abandon. He lost track of how many he struck down. But his heart nearly dropped when he turned and saw a tall man, his face full of tattoos and body full of scars, holding two small axes and grinning at him. He knew this to be Maegryn himself. The bandit charged full force, and following a lengthy battle that pushed Brigwald to the brink, the young squire eventually got the better of him, slicing him across the belly. The brigands scattered after the loss of their leader and the Lannister forces emerged victorious. There was a feast when they arrived back to Casterly Rock, with Lewys himself making a toast in Brigwald's name. It was his first taste of greatness, and he wanted more. He was knighted by Lewys shortly thereafter. To ward the king with all my strength... Brigwald went south with Lewys in the year 380 AC, they would stay here for some time as Lewys had business with the King. During his time here, Brigwald competed in three tournaments, he fought well in all three, but emerged victorious only in the last. It was at this moment that he would attract the attention of King Edmund, who would come to watch him train in the yard every so often. He was invited to eat with the King one night, who told Brigwald that he had noticed his martial prowess and would feel much better with him by his side, offering him a spot in his Kingsguard, as he felt war would come soon. Brigwald was honoured to accept. Northbound In the year 381 AD, the king's instinct proved to be right. Brynden Baelish declared an open rebellion and Brigwald went north with his king. He served as a key general in crushing the rebellion, proving his worth not just as a warrior but as a capable and pragmatic general. In the year 383 AC, Brigwald commanded a force King's Men that lay siege to Riverrun, serving as reinforcements for the Western forces. Eventually, he accepted the Tully surrender with Lord Lannister. This would serve as his pinnacle accomplishment during the war and would cement his legacy and his sense of belonging in the Kingsguard, despite not being widely recognized as one of the generals. He would continue south with the Western forces, fighting at Wayfare's Rest before marching his splinter force to regroup with the King, and together they marched to Harrenhall. Brigwald fought on the plains in front of Harrenhall, ready to sacrifice his life for his King. Though, the Gods deemed it not to be his day and he survived the bloody encounter. Back South Brigwald continued to serve his king faithfully and did not question his decision to march south on the triad forces so hastily. He stayed with his King through the events of Dornish-Triarchy war, fighting well but eventually being captured after Edmund ordered him to stand down in the year 385 AC. With the signing of the pact, Brigwald was free to rejoin his King's side. Today Brigwald stays in King's Landing with his king, carrying out the everyday duties required of him. Timeline * 359 AC: Brigwald is born to Bronn Stokeworth and his wife, Cassella Lannister * 370 AC: Brigwald is brought on his first hunting trip with his father * 375 AC: Brigwald is sent to squire for Lewys Lannister * 378 AC: Brigwald kills Maegryn the Defiler * 381 AC: Brigwald is named to the Kingsguard, goes north with King Edmund * 383 AC: Brigwald commands the splinter force of King's Men who lay seige to Riverrun with the Western forces, eventually accepting the Tully surrender with Lord Lannister. * 384 AC: Marched south with King Edmund, participating in the war effort against the triarchy * 385 AC: Captured along with King Edmund after being ordered to stand down, ultimately being released when Edmund signed the pact with the triarchy * 390 AC: Brigwald serves the realm faithfully Family Tree * Tanda Stokeworth & Unknown Husband ** Lollys Stokeworth & Bronn *** Tyrion Tanner - Son of rape and Bastard of Lollys Stokeworth *** Bronn Stokeworth - Son of Lollys and Bronn, married to Cassella Lannister *** Brigwald Stokeworth, son of Bronn *** Bronn Stokeworth, Son of Bronn *** Beric Stokeworth, Son of Bronn Supporting Characters * Ormund, close friend, aged 35 ** Archetype: Trader * Talbert Celtigar, close friend, aged 39 ** Archetype: Hunter * Ulryck, sworn healer, aged 56 ** Archetype: Medic Members of House: * Bronn Stokeworth II, father (deceased) * Tyrion Tanner, aged 90, blind * Cassella Lannister, mother, aged 63 * Bronn Stokeworth III, brother, and lord of Castle Stokeworth, aged 29 * Beric Stokeworth, brother, aged 24 Category:House Stokeworth Category:Crownlander